marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Earth-928
* Thanatos Former residents * Doom (Victor von Doom) * Hulk (John Eisenhart) * The Punisher (Jake Gallows) * Metalscream (John Flamel) * Galahad (Ethan Shields) * Noah Synge * Halloween Jack/Loki (Jordan Boone) Fall of the Hammer. Alph (Earth-928) Alph was a virtual character that resembled a star of a sitcom of the twentieth century, which acquired a pseudo-form of virtual life when a tribe of primitives began to worship the televisions and the programs of the twentieth century that they transmitted . Anderson (Earth-928) Anderson was a member of the Bio-Shop recovery team who tried to catch the fugitive Dominic . April (Earth-928) April was an old woman who aspired to become the personal secretary of Alchemax CEO Miguel O'Hara . Audra (Earth-928) Audra was an employee at Alchemax Bennet (Earth-928) Bennet was a security guard of an unnamed corporation that prevented a woman and her two small children to enter the building of the company . Bill (Earth-928) Bill was an old man who Ravage met on his journey to find the Valley of the Beasts . Bobby (Earth-928) Bobby used the shapeshifting drug Chameleon during a concert. After his transformation, he clashed against Spider-Man and ended tragically when he was trampled after a further transformation as a mouse . Breughel (Earth-928) Breughel was in the clean-up crew of Transverse City . Carstairs (Earth-928) Carstairs was a security guard at the indy city of Nightshade Chakri (Earth-928) Mr. Chakri was the owner of a Thai restaurant in Oakland . Damon (Earth-928) Damon was a faithful servant of Dr. Doom in the past . Dash (Earth-928) Dash was a truck driver and former taxi driver friend of Miguel O'Hara Dave (Earth-928) Dave was a security guard of Tech-Ville Dawson (Earth-928) Dawson was a member of a Aramco Mine Station staff and was killed by Vendetta whe she tried her new giant space-ship gun on the station . Derak (Earth-928) Derak was a man taken hostage by Throwback to bring into the open Ravage. Upon arrival of the Public Eye officers, Throwback threw out the window Derak killing him . Derak (Krisy's boyfriend) (Earth-928) Derak and his girlfriend Krisy were arguing in their car when they were terrified by the arrival of Ravage . Dewey (Earth-928) A member of the criminal gang headed by Cleck which was killed by the Vendetta with her space-ship gun . Dimitri (Earth-928) Dimitri was a Latverian gypsy who was appointed as the head of the government by Doom with his commander in chief . Djembe (Earth-928) Myridian captain of police force, he accompanied Doom to the General Tibor Diaghilev Czerny . Don (Earth-928) Don was the owner of "Don's Cyber Mart" who hired Saber Hagen as an assistant in his shop. Don was killed by a gang of punks during an attempted robbery in his shop . Esty (Earth-928) Esty was a childhood friend of Nando Morgez who witnessed the accidental death of Nita by his brother . Felicity (Earth-928) A hooker in Las Vegas that was in company with Jordan Boone after he had stolen $ 500,000 from the casino . Francis (Earth-928) Francis was a virtual character that resembled a star of a sitcom of the twentieth century, which acquired a pseudo-form of virtual life when a tribe of primitives began to worship the televisions and the programs of the twentieth century that they transmitted . Frank (Earth-928) Frank was a mutated New Bethlehem Asylum patient experimented upon by Dr. Rudolf Menkel . Geff (Earth-928) Geff was attacked by his hypnotized next door neighbor. Gloria (Earth-928) Gloria was a friend of Victor Ten Eagle and a geneticist of the Sugar Magnolia Agrucoltural Cooperative in New Mexico that was assaulted by Zhao's Chosen . Higgy (Earth-) Higgy was a sniper of the illegal Air Gladiator Championship. He was killed by the Punisher after he himself tried to bring the Punisher down . Hoon (Earth-928) Hoon was one of the inhabitants of the Ares: Project colonial settlement on planet Mars . Jellie Mae (Earth-928) Jellie Mae was a virtual character that resembled a star of a sitcom of the twentieth century, which acquired a pseudo-form of virtual life when a tribe of primitive began to worship the televisions and the programs of the twentieth century that they transmitted . Jerome (Earth-928) Jerome was the father of Michael, a sick child with diabetes who was killed by Mutagen in his campaign of suppression of carriers of defective genes . Jerv (Earth-928) Jerv was a lawyer that during a transaction between him and his clients of Cyber-Nostra was caught red-handed by the Punisher, then head of SHIELD and Minister of Punishment, and was executed on the spot by him . Joe (Earth-928) Joe and his wife were watching on the holo-screen a Japanese Game Show when the broadcast was interrupted for a news flash about the heroic exploits of Baldur . Joel (Earth-928) Joel was a boy walking with his mother met a patrol of Punishers, and his mother told him that it was better to return to because they had reduced the legal responsibility to seven and a half years Joey (Earth-928) Joey was a child who with his sister Maria and their mother tried to cross the canal that divided the California from the mainland to escape atomic tests. Joey and his family were helped by Hulk in defending them from automatic weapons in the channel to prevent the crossing and from the attack of Water God . Jones (Earth-928) Jones was a member of the Bio-Shop recovery team who tried to catch the fugitive Dominic . Jonn (Earth-928) Jonn was a neighbor of the Hagen family who with his wife Salli witnessed the arrest of the couple by the Eco Police Gene Unit and despite their request for help Jonn and his wife did nothing . Kaspov (Earth-928) Kaspov was a Latverian gypsy who warns Dimitri when it was the time of the announcement of Doom . Kisako (Earth-928) Kisako was a reporter who witnessed the return of Captain America. Krisy (Earth-928) Krisy and her boyfriend Derak were arguing in their car when they were terrified by the arrival of Ravage . Krystine (Earth-928) Krystine was an assistant of Kenneth Ironwine at the Latveria International Airport Kyle (Earth-928) Kyle was a golfing partner of Wes Ravage Larri (Earth-928) Larri was part of Takami & Jones Electronics' staff. Lennertz (Earth-928) A contact of Xi'an since the days when he was in the Lawless, he was asked by Xi'an to contact Broken Haiku but Lennertz replied that she did not want to be contacted by him after what had happened with the Lawless . Loreen (Earth-928) Loreen was the wife of #Kenny (Earth-928)|Kenny, a fervent worshiper of super-heroes and especially of Spider-Man. When Loreen realized that the worship of her husband towards Spider-Man had become out of control, she decided to leave him. Seeking help in prayer Loreen went to a church where fortunately she met the Net Prophet to whom she told of her husband, and with his help Kenny was saved from certain death and ultimately returned with his wife . Mahler (Earth-928) Mahler was in the clean-up crew of Transverse City . Manuel (Earth-928) Manuel was a decred who sold his body to a rich and elderly person so that his family could live comfortably . Maria (Earth-928) Maria was a child who with her brother Joey and their mother tried to cross the canal that divided California from the mainland to escape atomic tests. Maria and her family were helped by Hulk in defending them from automatic weapons in the channel to prevent the crossing and from the attack of Water God . Maz (Earth-928) Maz was a security guard of an unnamed corporation that prevented a woman and her two small children to enter the building of the company. Mentre stava per sopprimere la donna intervenne Ravage che invece uccise lui. As he was to suppress the woman intervened Ravage that instead killed him . Mellinger (Earth-928) A technology trader of Tech-Ville, he was about to buy his family into the ruling council. This went against the wishes of Machine Head, the cyborg boss of Tech-Ville, who had him killed by his Techno-Riders . Myk (Earth-928) Myk was one of the victims of the hijacking of the Stark-Fujikawa's Skyliner by the Skyjackers . Nikiola (Earth-928) Nikiola was a Latverian gypsy who witnessed the sacrifice of Doom to defeat the Phalanx . Normie (Earth-928) Normie was a sewer worker of Nueva York . Pike (Earth-928) Pike was one of the inhabitants of the Ares: Project colonial settlement on planet Mars . Pivot (Earth-928) Ms. Pivot was the personal assistant to Angela Daskalkis She hid in an underground bunker from Patckrat's foragers. Pynchon (Earth-928) Pynchon was the leader of a corporation who trafficked in drugs . Raff (Earth-928) Raff was Kase Nash's companion. Reena (Earth-928) Reena was the announcer of the "Weather Parade" show . Roberta (Earth-928) Roberta was the mother of Michael, a sick child with diabetes who was killed by Mutagen in his campaign of suppression of carriers of defective genes . Robson (Earth-928) Dr. Robson was a surgeon who, while transporting Captain Cogburn to the operating room because of the injuries he sustained from Doom's attack, was stopped by agents of SHIELD who wanted to interrogate Cogburn. When Dr. Robson refused, the agents shot the doctor, injuring him . Roe (Earth-928) Roe and Wade were two people arguing over who was better between Alchemax and Synthia Rose (Earth-928) A bartender who was compelled by force from Brimstone Love to reveal if La Lunatica had passed for his bar . Salli (Earth-928) Salli was a neighbor of the Hagen family who with her husband Jonn witnessed the arrest of the couple by the Eco Police Gene Unit and despite their request for help Salli and her husband did nothing . Sanchez (Earth-928) A victim of Street Surgeons who saw rejected the intervention of the Public Eye to be in arrears with payment for protection . Sasmor (Earth-928) Sasmor was the member of the team of professional assassins that Heartbreaker hired to stage a bust at the Killer Babes . Saucers (Earth-928) A drug dealer who was captured by the Punisher and imprisoned in his Punishment Hotel where he was later executed . Sims (Earth-928) Mr. Sims agreed to be tested for Alchemax's Corporate Raider program to get his sentence commuted, but he died soon after the experiment failed. Solly (Earth-928) Solly was a member of Packrat's gang of foragers who discovered the body of Spider-Man in the ruins of Nightshade. Stevens (Earth-928) Stevens was a virtual character that resembled a star of a sitcom of the twentieth century, which acquired a pseudo-form of virtual life when a tribe of primitives began to worship the televisions and the programs of the twentieth century that they transmitted . Stevie (Earth-928) Stevie was the manager of the recording studios where Quirk recorded her songs . Taylor (Earth-928) Taylor and Waldo were two street racers who were defeated by Spider-Man 2099. Todd (Earth-928) Todd was a golfing partner of Wes Ravage Trixie (Earth-928) Trixie was a waitress at the Killer Babes Tux (Earth-928) Tux was a attendant at the nursing home where Conchata O'Hara was hospitalized . Ty (Earth-928) Ty was a friend and colleague of John Eisenhart at Lotusland Entertainment . Valenti (Earth-928) Mr. Valenti was one of the victims of Heartbreaker Verbragge (Earth-928) A general of the Latverian army, Verbragge was killed by Doom when Verbragge began mistreating Zefiro gypsies based on a false rumor that they were about to rebel against the reign of Doom . Victor (Earth-928) Victor was the brother of the Sorceress Supreme Strange . Wade (Earth-928) Roe and Wade were two people arguing over who was better between Alchemax and Synthia Waldo (Earth-928) Waldo and Taylor were two street racers who were defeated by Spider-Man 2099. Wallis (Earth-928) Wallis was a member of the Bio-Shop recovery team who tried to catch the fugitive Dominic . Walsh (Earth-928) A nurse working at the Angel of Mercy Med Center . Werner (Earth-928) A Latverian little boy, Werner witnessed the clash between Doom and Erik Czerny who had traveled in the past . Winnie (Earth-928) Winnie was a golfing partner of Wes Ravage | Notes = * In 2099, water brands have ceased to exist. | Trivia = *'Marvel 2099' is a Marvel Comics imprint, begun in 1993, that explores one possible future of the Marvel Universe. It was originally announced by Stan Lee in his Stan's Soapbox column as a single series entitled The Marvel World of Tomorrow which was being developed by Lee and John Byrne. This later changed to a line of books under the banner Marvel 2093 (the date being one hundred years from the year in which the titles launched) before finally being published as Marvel 2099. Futuristic versions of many existing characters were featured in titles that began with Spider-Man 2099, The Punisher 2099, Doom 2099, and Ravage 2099. While the former three titles were futuristic revamps of existing Marvel characters, the latter, Ravage 2099, was about an all-new superhero, scripted for several months in a rare, latter-day effort by Stan Lee. The 2099 line soon expanded to include X-Men 2099, Ghost Rider 2099, Hulk 2099, Fantastic Four 2099, and X-Nation. *When Marvel, during a cost-cutting exercise, fired 2099 imprint editor Joey Cavalieri in 1996, many of the 2099 creators (including Peter David and Warren Ellis) quit in protest. The 2099 line was reduced to a single comic entitled 2099: World of Tomorrow, which lasted eight issues. A coda to the series, 2099: Manifest Destiny, was published in 1998, in which Captain America was found in suspended animation and, with Miguel O'Hara, assembled the various 2099 heroes into a new team of Avengers. *The 2099 world has been seen occasionally since, most notably in Peter David's "Future Tense" storyline in [[Comics:Captain Marvel Vol 5|''Captain Marvel]], which revisits both Spider-Man 2099 and the alternate future of the Maestro that David created in ''The Incredible Hulk: Future Imperfect. *In 2004, under the banner of the Marvel Knights imprint, Marvel Comics revisited the world of 2099 through a series of one-shots with Robert Kirkman as sole writer. Unrelated to the previous run (and indeed set in a different reality, that of Earth-2992), the titles featured in the Marvel Knights 2099 series included: Punisher 2099, Inhumans 2099, Black Panther 2099, Daredevil 2099, and Mutant 2099. *In 2005, the Exiles on the trail of Proteus travel to Earth-928 in Exiles #75-76 as part of their "World Tour". This future splits apart from mainstream 2099 fairly early, as Doom 2099 has not yet met Spider-Man 2099. In this 2099 approximation, the Exiles picked up Spider-Man 2099, who has now joined the Exiles in a surprise return to mainstream Marvel comics. *In 2005, the Official Handbook to the Marvel Universe one-shot involving alternate universes has designated the earth of 2099 as Earth-928 with an earth of Marvel Knights 2099 designated as Earth-2992. A cover of a second printing from the Spider-Man crossover The Other: Evolve or Die features the Miguel O'Hara Spider-Man. *In 2006's ''Marvel Team-Up'' #16, a group of heroes accidentally visited Earth-2992 while escaping from the time-traveling villain Chronok. *2007's All-New Official Handbook of the Marvel Universe A-Z Update #1 states that the interference of Proteus (including taking the place of the Net Prophet and the unmasking of Miguel O'Hara as Spider-Man live over the entire info-net) diverged this reality into Earth-6375. * According to an editorial Q&A at the end of Amazing Spider-Man Vol 3 14, Earth-928 is the same universe as Earth-616, but several decades into the future. | Links = *Marvel 2099 * Marvel Comics multiverse *Marvel 2099 Dot Com *Marvel 2099 (Earth-928) - Marvel Universe *Ghostworks 2.0, home of the 2099 Underground Revised *The 2099 UnderGround and Doom 2099 *Chicago Reserve }}